Fight for this love
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: The Torres and the Bakers are always fighting. But what if Torres son Adam and Bakers daughter Becky are falling for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**Someone asked me to write more Beckdam. **

**Usally, i don't write Beckdam. But i would love to try it, so here i am.**

**Review me what you think of this, that means a lot :)**

**I'm sorry it's so super short.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

**BECKY'S POV:**

I sat in my bedroom, reading a book. I heard my parents talk about that Torres family. They were always arguing. I didn't know why. I didn't thought they were so bad. Maybe their oldest son, Drew Torres, was annoying sometimes, but their other son Adam was really nice. I talked a few times to him, and he thinks it's annoying our family's are always arguing too. He is really funny, nice and sweet. But i'd never talk to him too much, because my brother or his brother are always dragging us away from each other. My brother said he isn't good for me. I didn't get why he is always minding my buisness. I was thirsty. I putted the book i was reading on my bed, and walked upstairs. When i was searching for something to drink, my mother called me. 'Becky!.' I grabbed the pack Ice Tea and closed the refrigerator. 'Yes, mom?' I said. 'Can you please get some milk and eggs from the supermarket for me?' She asked. I sighned. I prefer continue reading. 'Sure.' I answered. 'Okay, the money is on the table.' My mother said. 'Okay.' I said. I drank my Ice Tea, and grabbed the money. Then i walked to the supermarket. First i needed.. milk. I walked to the drinks. I reached for the milk. I couldn't grab it. Why was i so small? When i reached out again, i heard a voice say: 'Wait, i'll get it for you.' I turned around and saw there Adam Torres. 'What are you doing here?' I asked. 'My mom needed something, so she sended me to get it.' He said while grabbing some pack of milk. 'Why are you here?' He asked while handing me the milk. 'My mom needed something too.' I said while taking the milk from him. 'Oh, well next time you better bring a ladder.' He joked. I smiled and said, 'Or i bring you with me to get it.' Adam smiled. 'That could work.' We walked towards the eggs. I grabbed eggs. After we had all our stuff, and we talked a lot, we walked to the cash register. He walked me home, and then he walked to his own house. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Maybe i had a little crush on Adam..

**ADAM'S POV**

'Mom! I'm back!' I yelled while putting the things i bought on the table. 'Okay, did you get the stuff?' She asked. 'Yes, it's on the table.' I responded. I walked to my room. Becky was so cute. Wait, what? Did i just call her cute? Yes, she is, but what? This was weird. I was just walking to my room, and then Becky plopped in my mind. Weird. I walked into my room and closed the door. I thought about Becky a lot lately.. Maybe i liked her a little. She was just so nice and cute and beautifull. The only thing was that our family was hating each other. If we should start a relationship, what never will happen, then our parents will break us apart eventually. But if we got together, i would treat her like a princes. Like i said, she's beautifull. Her gorgeous long gold-blonde hair, her pretty face, her kind personality. I really have to stop imagen thinks that never will hapen..

**This was chapter 1! Sorry it was short! Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps!**

**Here is chapter 2 :)  
I want to say that Adam ISN'T a transgender in this story.  
Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

**I'll hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

***THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL, LUNCH***

**Becky's POV**

I was walking with my plate, looking for a place to sit. I didn't have much friends, and my only friend, Jenna, was busy with some music thing. I saw Adam sit in the corner, alone. I looked around, looking for one of our brothers, but there was no one. I walked towards Adam. 'Uhm.. hi.' I said. He looked up. 'Hi.' He replied. 'Can i sit here?' I asked. 'Sure.' Adam said. There was an awkward silence. I wanted to say something, but i was to nervous. I was never nervous. Except when Adam was around. 'So, how are you?' He asked, starting to make conversation. 'I-im good, h-how are y-you?' I stutterd nervously. 'I'm good too.' He answered. 'Okay.' I said. We ate in silence. 'Uhm.. so would you like to.. go on a date.. with me?' Adam asked. 'I-i would love to, uhm.. when?' I asked. 'If you give me your number.. i-i can text you..?' He said. I blushed. I took a notebook from my purse, and a pen, wrote my number and gave it to Adam. 'There you go..' I said while putting the stuff back in my purse. 'Yes, uhm.. thanks.' He said. The bell rang. 'I-i should go to class..' I said. 'Yes, me too.. Bye..' He said. 'Bye' I said, and i walked to class.

**Adam's POV**

What was wrong with me? Becky came to sit with me at lunch, and the only thing i did was being nervous, and stutter like an idiot. Or i said nothing at al. There was only one good thing: I finally asked her out. I was planning to do that for like 2 months. I remember practicing in the mirror in the bathroom everyday. This wasn't excactely how i planned it, but it worked. We were going on a date, and that was all that matters to me.

**Becky's POV**

I was so happy that Adam asked me out. I had to tell Jenna. Maybe she could give me some advice. After 5th period, i looked around for Jenna, and i found her outside, sitting on a picknick bench playing on her guitar. 'Hi, Jenna!' I said while walking towards her. 'Becky!' She putted her guitar down and gave me a hug. 'How are you?' She asked after she released me. 'Good, you?' I asked. 'I'm good to. Do you have any news?' She asked. 'Actually, yes i do..' I said with a smile while looking at the ground. 'Tell me, who is it?' She asked. 'Adam Torres.' I said while blushing. 'Ahw, that's cute!'  
she said. 'He asked me to go on a date with him!' I said. 'What? When? Where?' she asked. 'I don't know yet, he was going to text me about it.. But the thing is.. i don't have any experience with boys and dating, so i'm kinda nervous.' i said.'Don't worry, i can give you advice if you want to?' She said. 'Really? Thank you!' I said. 'Do you want to hang out after school?' Jenna asked. 'Sure, i'll be waiting for you here.' i said. Then the bell rang. 'Oh, i have to go to class! Watch my guitar for me please?' She asked. I smiled. 'Sure.' I said. 'Thanks! Bye, see you after class!' She said while walking away. 'Bye!' I said.

I grabbed my books and started to make homework. 'Do you mind if i sit here?' A voice asked. I looked up. Adam. 'N-no,of course not, sit down.' I said. Adam sat down. 'I.. i figured out where we could go on our.. our date..' He said. 'O-oh.. Where?' I stuttered. Oh, come on Becky, it's just Adam, don't be nervous, don't stutter! 'Little Miss Steaks, friday' He said. 'Sure, sounds great, how late?' I asked. 'I can pick you up at 7pm if that's okay with you?' He asked. I thought about it. Luke was at practice from 5 pm until 8 pm, mom and dad were going to the church at 6.30 pm, so i was alone, and no one would see i was leaving with Adam. 'Okay.' I said. 'Friday, 7 pm is it then.' He said.

We talked and maked homework for the whole period, untill the bell rang and Adam had to leave. After he left, Jenna came towards me. 'Hi! Ready to go?' I asked. 'I want to put my guitar in the music room first, if you don't mind?' She asked. 'Sure, i walk with you to the music room.' I said. She picked her guitar, and we walked to the music room together.

When Jenna was done putting her guitar in the music room, we walked to the Dot. While we were on our way, i told Jenna that Adam asked me on a date. She was happy for me. We decided to meet up before my date, so she could help me get ready and stuff. I was so excited, it was going to be amazing.

**So, another (short) chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter more Adam's POV!**


	3. First Time

**Hi peeps!**

**Thank you for all the reviews.  
I'm back from France, so here i am, updating.  
I watched 'Honey' today. I cried my eyes out. I can't believe Adam is dead.  
It was one of my favorite characters! It isn't fair! First Cam, and now Adam!  
He was such an amazing character with an interesting past. **

**RIP Adam, we'll love you.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, if i did, Adam and Cam would be allive.**

_We're both looking for something_  
_We've been afraid to find_  
_It's easier to be broken_  
_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_  
_For once in my life I'm scared to death_  
_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_  
_As deep as the sky under my skin_  
_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_  
_Where I belong with you tonight_  
_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

****

First Time- Lifehouse

**-Friday, 4 pm.-**

**Becky's POV**

I unlocked the front door of my house, and stepped inside. Jenna followed. 'So, we have another 5 hours before Adam is here, so what do you want to do?' She asked. 'We can watch a movie first?' I suggested. 'Okay, sounds fun.' Jenna and i walked to my room. 'You can pick a movie.' I said while pointing at my dvd's. Jenna picked The Notebook. I plopped it in the dvd-player, and the film began. A few hours later, the ending credits rolled over the screen. 'It's 5.45, what about we order a pizza, and you start to make yourself ready.' Jenna said after she looked on her watch. I nodded. Jenna ordered a pizza, and fifteen minu. es later, the doorbel rang. 'That's probably the pizza guy, i'll get it.' Jenna stood up and walked downstairs. When she came upstairs, she opened the pizza box, and we started to eat.

'Soo, are you excited for your date?' Jenna asked, while taking a bite from her pizza. I nodded. 'I'm excited, but i'm really nervous too.' I said. 'It's gonna be okay, don't worry so much.' Jenna said. 'I hope so.' I said while standing up. 'I'm gonna take a shower.' I said. 'Okay, shall i pick out for outfit?' she asked. I nodded, and walked to the bathroom.

**Adam's POV**

I was standing nervously in front of my mirror. What should i say when i was going to pick her up? What if there were awkward silences? What if she doesn't like me back? The longer i stood there, the nervouser i was getting, so i turned on the tv, and watched some randomly show. When it was 6.20, i turned off the tv, showered, and got dressed. While i was busy with my hair, i glanced at my watch. I had 10 minutes to drive to Becky. I finished my hair, grabbed to jacket, took the keys from the table, and walked outside. I rushed into the car and drove away.

**Becky's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror. Jenna picked out a cute little light blue summerdress with white heels. She left a few minutes ago, after wishing me luck, and telling me it's gonna be okay. My parents and my brother were gone too, so i was alone. I brushed my hair. I was so nervous. What if our family found out? What if he didn't like me? My thoughts were interupted by the doorbell. I putted the brush away and walked to the front door. I unlocked it, and there stood Adam, handsome and cute as always. 'Hi.' I said. 'You look beautifull.' He complimented. I blushed. 'T-thanks..' I stuttered. We both smiled, and looked at each other dreamily. Adam coughed. 'Uhm.. I think we should.. go.' He said. 'Uhm.. Yeah.' I stepped outside, locked the front door and walked with Adam to his car. He opened the door for me, and i stepped in. He stepped in to, and we drove away. The ride was silent. And kinda awkward. I didn't know something to ask or to tell, so i just said nothing. So did Adam. After a while, he parked the car, and we stepped out.

**Adam's POV**

Uh oh. This wasn't going really well. When i was at home, i could think easy about something to say during our date. But when i was with Becky, i forgot everything, and the only thing i could do was stutter. Maybe i should just confess my feelings for her. Yes, i said feelings. I knew it for sure now. Deny it was only making it worser, so i just accepted it. I was wondering if she felt the same way about me. I didn't think she did, actually. She was so beautifull, on the outside, and on the inside, she was nice, sweet, friendly, pretty and so much more. And i was just Adam. I wasn't super smart, good at sports or handsome or something, so why would she fall for me? She was too good for me. But if she ever would like me back, what probably never would happen, then i would treat her like a queen. Be there to catch her when she was falling, comfort her when she was sad, support her when she needed me. I would do anything for her, when she needed me too. I wish i just had the guts to confess my feelings for her. to just say: 'I like you, Becky.' '.. Really?' She asked. O no no no. Crap. Did i just sayed that out loud? I stood up quickly, and started to walk away. 'Adam, wait!' She shouted. I didn't wait. 'I like you too!' She shouted.

**Becky's POV**

I hope this was the right thing to do. My knees were shaking like crazy, and my troat went dry. Maybe i just heard him wrong, and didn't he say: 'I like you, Becky.' But i hoped it. He turned around and walked towards me. My heart was beating really fast. He didn't say something. He pulled me towards him, and kissed me. It was my first kiss, and it was sweet, gentle. I felt butterflies in my stomach, not believing what was happening. When he pulled away, we both sat again, and the rest of our date went amazing. After someone took our orders, and served our food, we talked. It was amazing. For a moment, i just forgot the fights of our families. This was about us. This was our moment. And only ours.

**Adam's POV**

I still couldn't believe Becky said she liked me back, and that i KISSED her. This was so amazing. I couldn't discribe what i felt when she shouted that she liked me back. Or when we kissed. At the moment, we were driving back to her house, after an amazing date. I stopped at her street. After i parked, she opened the car door. 'Wait.' I said. She turned towards me. 'What?' She asked. 'I want to ask you something.' I said. 'Okay, what?' She asked. 'Will you be my girlfriend?' I asked. She smiled. 'Yes, i would love to.' She said, and she pecked me on my lips. 'See you later, boyfriend.' She said with a smile, while stepping out. I smiled too, and after she dissapeared into her house, i drove away, happily.

**So, that was the chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it, please leave a review.**


End file.
